


Gravity

by Studentxdreams1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hypnotism, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studentxdreams1/pseuds/Studentxdreams1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a quiet dinner. It ended in a one man musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt at the Hannibal kink meme, found here:  
> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2246.html?thread=3327686#cmt3327686  
> and inspired by the video linked to in the prompt. I'm not great at crack, so I hope it's okay.

It had started as a quiet evening, Hannibal had hoped for a night to relax Doctor Chilton with quality food and amicable conversation. He had been having regular dinners with the doctor, trying to slowly pry into the man’s mind, manipulating him for future benefit. And amusement, of course.

Hannibal hadn’t counted on Will showing up, looking like one of his dogs with scruffy curls saturated from the night’s downpour. He’d stammered about a recent crime scene, and then started apologizing profusely for showing up at Hannibal’s home unannounced, stating that he sometimes forgot normal people had social lives.

“I should probably go.”

“Nonsense, Will. I can stretch food to accommodate another without upsetting the balance of a meal.” He stepped aside. “Please. I insist.”

In truth, Hannibal would have preferred to keep Doctor Chilton and Will apart; the administrator’s interest in Will moved Hannibal to deeply despise the man. He was not worthy to know the working of Will’s mind, and he was not superior enough to try and manipulate Will Graham like the man so desperately wanted to.

However, he did not want to turn Will away, as there were still barriers in their friendship that needed to be broken before Hannibal could reach within and savour the sweet vulnerability of trust. It was his design that, while Hannibal was crafting in the kitchen, setting out another plate, Will would become uncomfortable in Chilton’s presence, more so than his usual discomfort in social situations, and leave early, allowing Hannibal private access to Chilton.

If not, then Hannibal could run through the courses early. It would be a shame to not allow the food to be appreciated, but he knew from experience that when he declared one course over, and started on another, no one dare argue.

“HANNIBAL!” Will screamed from the dining room. It was a sound which must have had some power behind it, as there was a thick, almost soundproofed wall between the two rooms.

Nothing ruined a dinner more than hearing the clatter and magic of the kitchen.

Doctor Lecter took a moment to carefully wipe down the large knife he was using to re-cut the meals portions, despite the distress that that been plainly evident in the special-agent’s voice, and carefully slid it back into its sheath.

“ _HANNIBAL_!”

“ _-ime to try defying gravity_  
 _I think I'll try_  
 _Defying gravity_  
 _And you can't pull me down!”_

Doctor Chilton was standing with his eyes closed and empty wine glass clasped in his right hand, his voice echoing in its depths as he used it as a microphone and bobbed his body to an inaudible beat.

“ _I'm through accepting limits  
“‘cause someone says they're so_ ”

He made a sudden gesture with his free hand. Will made a startled yelp.

“ _Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!_ ”

Hannibal’s gaze shifted to Will, who had pushed his chair back from the table and was holding his butterknife out with both hands as a makeshift weapon. His eyes were double the size and were following the sporadically flailing hand with a look of pure, unbridled fear. It was, in fact, the most direct Hannibal had ever seen Will’s eyeline.

It was a beautiful scene.

“ _Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!_ ”

Beautiful, but disconcerting.

“ _I'd sooner tryyy..._ ”

But not unamusing.

“H-Hannibal.” Will’s fearful eyes turned to the doctor, “what was in the wine?”

“Nothing,” he assured Will, a touch of indignation rising in his chest, “and I assure you there was nothing in the food, also.”

“Then what?” he looked back to Chilton and poked in his direction with the silverware. “W-what is _that_.”

“It appears,” Hannibal tried not to sound smug, “To be ‘Defying Gravity’, written and composed by a Stephen Schwartz for the Broadway musical ‘Wicked’.”

“I know that but why...”

“ _Unliiiiimited!  
Together we’re...”_

“J-Just ‘Why?’. I-Is this some sort of mental break?”

“No, I believe this is my doing.” Hannibal tried not to smile as Will’s terrified gaze was turned to him. “I have been dining regularly with the good doctor, and slowly conditioning him through a subtle form of hypnosis. You did not, perchance, happen to utter any word in the Lithuanian language.”

“I...” Will’s eyes flicked back to the singing man, “We were discussion your origins and I-I may have.”

“That was his trigger. I felt it best in case he ever crossed some ethical boundaries regarding his curiosity towards you. With this we have a way to...”

“ _So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!_ ”

Hannibal, looking at his creation, felt himself falter. “... A way to disable him.”

“Well, I don’t know if I’d call this disabled, but it’s certainly effective.”

“ _Eeeeeveryone deserves the chance to fly!”_

Will stood from his chair and jumped back at the hand that was suddenly thrust in his direction. “I-In its own way, I suppose.”

Hannibal nodded and turned back to Doctor Chilton.

“ _To those who'd ground me_  
 _Take a message back from me_  
 _Tell them how I am_  
 _Defying gravity!_  
 _I'm flying high_  
 _Defying gravity!”_

“Do you think he’s had training?”

Will shot Hannibal an incredulous look, but huffed a laugh.

“ _No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring meeee doooooown!_ ”

Chilton launched himself onto the table in one jump, in a move that narrowly missing the china and crystal glasses and had Hannibal instinctively stepping up to protect his custom designed table settings.

Doctor Chilton lowered the arm holding the wine glass, breathing heavily. It slipped from his fingered and tumbled down to the table, landing on an artful display of fruit that adorned a plate. Then his eyes fluttered, and Hannibal was able to step forward and up onto a seat before the man collapsed and was guided into Hannibal’s grip.

Hannibal decided that he had gone to enough bad performances, heard enough renowned singers hit flat notes, that he could appreciate the tenor vocals.

Perhaps, he would not eat Doctor Chilton just yet.


End file.
